Sectionals Afterparty
by Brett Pierce
Summary: The New Directions has just won sectionals. Blaine and Santana have an afterparty all too themselves.


**Sectionals Afterparty**

The ride home from Sectionals is crazy. In the front of the bus seat was a giant trophy and in the middle a gaggle of highschool students singing happily, the high from the win coursing through. The slip up about their sex life forgotten, Santana is basically sitting in Blaine's lap fawning over her boyfriend as they sing with the rest of the group, Brittany looking jealously at Santana across the aisle.

It only takes five minutes to get to Blaine's house, but they almost crash twice because the black haired cheerio keeps leaning over to nibble on Blaine's ear and slide her hand up her boyfriend's thigh. When they arrive he holds his girlfriend's hand and drags her up to the door but stops to dig through his bag hurriedly. This goes on for two minutes before Santana reaches over him to twist the knob, smirking at Blaine as the door gives way.

"Oh yeah. I lost my keys so I didn't lock it. My bad." Blaine says. Santana groans and Blaine laughs pulling her into the house and pressing her back against the door as it closes, stopping when he's less than half an inch away from Santana's lips before looking over his shoulder and calling out, "Mooooom?!"

Upon hearing nothing Blaine beams and grabs Santana's wrist, taking the steps up to his room two at the time while a much shorter Santana struggles not to fall as she attempts to keep up with the lithe dancer. When they finally make it to Blaine's bedroom, Blaine closes the door, drops his backpack and promptly kisses Santana soundly on the lips. Santana sighs and melts into her boyfriend, reaching up to gently run her hands through his black hair.

"We won." Blaine whispers excitedly against Santana's mouth, his hazelbrown eyes wide and shining. It's a flurry of movement then; their clothes discarded, hands running hurriedly over their counterparts body. Their shared enthusiasm mixes with the adrenaline still humming through them and it doesn't take them long to end up on the bed, Blaine buried inside his girlfriend as they thrust and rock desperately.

"S." Blaine whines, matching the pitch of Santana's own whimpers as the brunette runs her hands over her boyfriend's chest, his hips grinding agaianst Santana's hips. The latina bites at the earlobe infront of her and Blaine whines again, removing his from where it's buried in Santana's shoulder to press a chaste kiss to his girlfriend's mouth. He pulls back enough to look down at her, the smile reforming on his lips as they breathe in the same air until he can't smile anymore because he's coming, thrusting desperately into Santana until she's doing the same.

"Fuck." Santana rasps as they collapse back onto the bed, panting and sated and sweaty.

Blaine rolls over, burrowing into Santana's neck and skittering his fingers over tanned skin as he smiles.

"Hi." He says.

Santana smiles.

"Hi." she says.

The dancer playfully bites the curve of the brunette's shoulder before he looks up and kisses the underside of her jaw, moving up to nuzzle his nose against Santana's, laughing as he responds.

"Hi."

Santana snorts and grabs Blaine's face, kissing him in between words.

"We won. We fucking won. I knew we would win."

Blaine laughs and nods and pecks her on the cheek and forehead and jaw, humming excitedly.

"We totally should have fucked on the bus." Santana says.

"Next time." Blaine says.

"We _won_." Santana says.

Blaine beams at her, resting his head on the pillow next to the brunette and running his fingers down Santana's sweaty abdomen.

"You're a little bit gorgeous." He says.

"Only a little bit?" She asks pouting but allows Blaine's long limbs to wrap around her, legs tangling and arms intertwining. Somewhere in the back of her head Santana knows she will never feel as content like this with another person as she does with Blaine.

"You're a lot gorgeous. Today was crazy. It felt different then winning anything with the Titans." Blaine says.

Santana only nods, her post- orgasmic haze and sectionals high fading away and leaving her numb and relaxed.

"I love you." Blaine says.

"I love you too Dev." Santana says.

"We won." Blaine hums, pressing his forehead to Santana's and kissing her lips.

"I can't believe we did it." he says.

Santana just smiles at him.


End file.
